A lighting apparatus lighting apparatus is sometimes constructed so that the light irradiation directions of respective LED modules can be adjusted. One way of adjusting the light irradiation directions is to adjust a mounting angle of the relevant LED module that is arranged on the apparatus main body. When using this way, the lighting apparatus does not include a reflecting mirror.
However, when lighting apparatus does not include a reflecting mirror, the distribution of light of the LED modules is hard to control. Hence, there occurs the problem that a large quantity of light leaks to outside of the region to be illuminated, and therefore the illumination efficiency is not high. In particular, since light irradiated in the width direction of a road that is the illumination object cannot be controlled by a reflecting mirror, a large quantity of light leaks to the width direction of the road and there is a significant risk of the leaking light adversely affecting neighboring residences.
Further, since a plurality of LED modules are fixed to the mount of the lighting apparatus, for example, if a malfunction such as a non-lighting occurs in one part of an LED module, it is not possible to replace only the LED, module in which the malfunction has occurred, and the entire lighting apparatus must be replaced. Hence, there is also the problem that the maintenance costs are high.